My Intake on Breeze
by AnimeAndie
Summary: This is based on the 'Breeze' by 3laxx. What would happen if Hawk Moth wanted to recruit Marinette to his side? Would she refuse him?
1. Chapter 1

This was made for the original fanfic 'Breeze' by 3laxx. Please go read it, and enjoy my work!~

Set after Breeze: Chapter 15

Nino woke up the next morning feeling much better than he did last night. After crying his eyes out at Alya's and staying for dinner, he went home and fell asleep immediately.

 _Thank god it's Saturday..._ He thought as he came downstairs. His father spotted him from the kitchen. "You look like you're feeling better. Did everything go alright with Alya?"

Nino nodded. "She's finally realizes what I've been saying all along. Miss Fortune may have killed Ladybug, but Marinette can't be blamed for something she didn't actually do or remembers. There are so many people who were akumatized and aimed for Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous through any means necessary. If anyone's at fault, it's Hawk Moth." Nino huffed to catch his breath, not meaning to rant but feeling the need to get such thoughts out of his head.

His father gazed at him, pure understanding shining in his eyes. "Trust me, son. Everything will get better soon. Alya is with you now, so now you both can help her."

Nino sent his father a smile as he put on his jacket that was hanging on the rack. "I'm headed over there now. She's wants to talk to me about how to go about apologizing, and I'm going to make sure she does it right." And with that, he was out the door.

 _You'll learn to fully trust them again, son,_ his dad thought. _I have faith._

~~~

Alya sat in her chair at her desk. In front of her sat a mountain of balled wads of paper as well as fresh paper. She picked up her pen and began writing.

 **Dear Marinette,**

 **I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

She balled it up immediately. _No, that's not all I wanna say though!_

 **Hey, Marinette. Can we talk?**

Another wad entered the pile. _I can ask her that in person. I wouldn't need a letter._

 **Marinette,**

 **I hate how you're feeling, but drinking isn't the way to go**

TOSS!

"Ow!" Nino exclaimed as he rubbed his nose from where the paper ball hit him. Alya spun around out of her seat, shocked by his arrival. "What are you doing in here?"

Alya looked away sheepishly. "I was going to try to write a letter, but I don't know how to start it off..."

"Then, maybe a letter isn't the way," Nino replied. "This is something you will need to do face to face. Any other way won't get your full message across."

Alya was silent before taking a deep breath. "Okay," she said, squaring her shoulders. "Let's go."

Off in a lair, Hawk Moth fumed. "I have the earrings, but nothing's changed! Cat Noir should be helpless without Ladybug's help!" He glared at the silent kwami sitting inside the cage. "Why haven't I received the ring?! What did you do?!"

Tikki glared at him. "I haven't done anything. Cat Noir won't stop saving citizens just because Ladybug is gone. He knows she wouldn't want that. "

 _Hmm..._ The wheels in Hawk Moth's mind began to turn. "Cat Noir would do anything to keep the citizens safe. He would do anything for Ladybug, wouldn't he?" Just then, he saw a certain bluenette walking down the street. An evil smirk appeared on his face. "Well, let's put that theory to the test."

~~~

Marinette walked down the street, no direction in mind. Her mother sent her out to 'get some fresh air,' but she knew why. Another argument was going to stem between her parent's based on her father's behavior. Marinette didn't say anything just left. She wasn't really allowed anywhere because many stores had a new policy that they "wouldn't service murderers." The police made sure they enforced it.

She walked down an abandoned road to avoid the glares of the crowd. They used to call her names, but now it dialed down to just glares now. She had grown accustomed to this road many times. She stopped at a lone tree to sit.

 _Maybe I should just disappear..._ She thought. There aren't many who would miss her. It would actually be the opposite. She could give them the satisfaction of her leaving them for good. Cat Noir was doing a good job of keeping the city safe without her. And they called him a sidekick... she thought with a small smirk before continuing on. Her parents could be happy again without her being a constant reason behind their constants fights. Her classmates wouldn't feel so distracted by her presence everyday, distracted by sitting in the same room as a murderer. Adrien might even smile again. She immediately squashed down the feelings that came behind the sudden thought. Adrien made his feelings towards her very clear for the past months. She wouldn't deny the fact that Adrien hated her just like the others, maybe even more. _I should be flattered that he cares so much for Ladybug. They all loved Ladybug so much..._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ladybug," a voice said, startling Marinette out of her thoughts. She turned and there, in all his glory, stood Hawk Moth.

"What do you want?" she snarled, jumping up. Hawk Moth laughed at her state.

"What's the matter, dear Ladybug? Oh wait, Ladybug is gone. You killed her."

Marinette ignored his comment as she glared at him. "Where is Tikki? What have you done to her?"

"Nothing as of yet. She sits quietly in her prison until I can retrieve the black ring."

"Well, that's something you'll never have! Chat Noir would never stop fighting you!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Even if it means reviving his partner?" Hawk Moth smiled at her surprise. "Oh? Were you not aware? The combined powers of the ladybug earrings and the black cat ring can bring back anything, even the dead."

Marinette gasped as realization struck her. "That's why you need them!" she blurted out. "You were going to use their power to perform a resurrection! But why?"

"Because they took her from me!" Hawk Moth snapped. "They took her from me, and I won't rest until I get her back!" Marinette felt a pang of sympathy for her arch enemy, but she wouldn't budge from her goal.

"This isn't the answer though," she told him. "You didn't have to cause all this destruction! You didn't need to take advantage of all those people! Would she have wanted that?!"

"Shut up!" He cut her off abruptly. "You know nothing of what she would've wanted! She didn't want to die either!" There was a pause of silence between the two of them.

"Why don't you join me?" He asked her. "No," was her immediate answer.

"Still protecting the people of Paris? After everything they've done?" Marinette faltered. "Word travels fast about you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug's murderer has been known throughout Paris, and many have reprimanded you on your actions. But they weren't really yours, were they?"

"They were your actions, Hawk Moth," Marinette hissed with a glare.

Even after you told them the truth, they betrayed you," he continued. "The same people you tried to protect are now the cause of your suffering." Marinette took a step back, flinching at the harsh truth of those words.

"Your friends have abandoned you, and your family has shunned you," he went on, enjoying her suffering at his words. "Even your closest ally went so far with his revenge." Marinette instantly turned her back towards him, not wanting to remember the fear and pain from Chat Noir attacking Miss Fortune that day.

"Does it still hurt, Marinette? From where your own partner decided to punish you with his own two hands?" Tears ran down Marinette's face, old emotional wounds tearing open as she grabbed her once injured shoulder. Hawk Moth held his hand out, and a butterfly turned into an akuma.

"Don't you want to make them pay? Don't you want revenge for those who unjustly wronged you?"

Marinette silently watched the akuma flutter in his hand from her spot on the ground. It suddenly began flying towards her and she quickly scooted back, shaking. It moved closer and closer as pictures filled her head of the past couple of months of her life. Her father's coldness...her classmates bullying...the glares of citizens who were once saved by her...

A golden object appeared, and the butterfly disappeared. Marinette breathed a breath of relief as Hawk Moth cursed. They both looked and saw a golden bell laying on the ground. But that's...

Chat Noir flew in between the two, swiping his bell up in the process.

~~1 Hour Earlier Chat PoV~~

Chat Noir went patrolling the city early. There hadn't been an akuma in days, and Hawk Moth had been increasing the akuma attacks ever since Ladybug's death. The thought put a dull ache in his heart. As if thinking on it wasn't hard enough...

 _...I sit in the same class as her killer._ Chat had to force the angry thought away. Marinette didn't kill Ladybug, Miss Fortune did. The thought didn't make him feel any better. As he jumped from building to building, he spotted a lone figure parting from the crowd. He jumped on a lower building to get a closer look.

It was Marinette.

Every fiber in his being raged and pained at the sight of her. Rage at the thought of her killing his lady, and pain at the fact that the two look so similar. He knew his duties as a hero should encourage him to follow her and make sure she would be safe, but his personal feelings got in the way. Although he knew Ladybug wouldn't approve, Ladybug wasn't here and wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Chat decided to jump away to finish his patrol.

 **Kid, you can't ignore your duties because of your personal feelings.** Plagg said in his head.

"I know, Plagg, I know. It's just..." Chat trailed off as he stood on a remote building on the edge of the city. "I still look think Ladybug's around, ya know? Like it's all a dream and I'll wake up to see her again. Then, I get a harsh doze of reality everyday I see Marinette's face. I'm stuck with the harsh reality that Ladybug is gone for good. How would you feel if the person you loved was gone forever?!" Chat voice raised slightly in anger, and he was too busy calming himself that he almost missed Plagg's answer.

 **I've already dealt with the feeling too many times.** Plagg replied solemnly. **Do you think that Ladybug is the only one lost in all this? Just like you, she had a kwami. Her name's Tikki.**

"Tikki?" Chat repeated, shocked. He never thought about the concept that Ladybug could have a kwami as well.

 **Yes, we have been together far longer than you and Ladybug have. We are yin and yang; two halves of one whole.**

Chat felt a sadness for the loss of his kwami's lost companion followed by a new wave of anger towards Marinette. _How can I forgive her?! If she hadn't-_

 **However,** Plagg interrupted his thoughts, **unlike you, I knew who was truly at fault. Hawk Moth has used many to gain what he wanted at any costs, and unfortunately, he found someone who was able to succeed at least half his plan. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to akumatize her again.**

"But I thought someone couldn't get akumatized twice?"

 **It's not suppose to be possible, but Hawk Moth might try anything to regain her aid. Do you think she would refuse him?**

Chat wanted to say that she would, but then he remembered how she looked in class. Defeated. Tired. With everyone either ignoring her or bullying her, she didn't really have a reason to say no. _She's been treated terrible; what if she wanted revenge...?_

Chat cursed again as he realized he would have to keep watch over her for a while. He was tempted to just ignore the thought, but decided against as he took off in search of Marinette. Hawk Moth was difficult on his own, but if he teamed up with a murderer?

 **Stop it, Adrien. You know she's no murderer more than I do.**

Chat ignored him in favor of searching for Marinette. After searching the same area where he last saw her, he was about to give up until-

"Shut up!" A voice yelled. "You know nothing of what she would've wanted! She didn't want to die either!"

Cat Noir followed the voice to find what Plagg had said came to pass. Hawk Moth and Marinette stood on the outskirts of town next to a few abandoned buildings. He jumped and landed on the building above them.

"Why don't you join me?" Before Chat could get his mouth opened, he heard Marinette's immediate response. "No."

"Still protecting the people of Paris?" _Still...?_ "After everything they've done?" Chat saw Marinette hesitate.

"Word travels fast about you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug's murderer has been throughout Paris, and many have reprimanded you for your actions." Anger and satisfaction surged through Chat Noir as he recalled the fight between him and Miss Fortune, but it was washed away with Hawk Moth's next words.

"But they really weren't yours, were they?"

"They were your actions, Hawk Moth." Between the shock Chat Noir felt and the anger he was feeling via Plagg on the statement, he almost missed Marinette's response. _He ordered Miss Fortune to kill Ladybug?_

 **Hush.**

"Even after you told them the truth, they betrayed you. The same people you tried to protect are now the cause of your suffering." Chat could hardly focus on Marinette as he tried to process what was going on and what Hawk Moth was saying.

"Your friends have abandoned you, and your family has shunned you." Chat Noir could see how each point struck Marinette. "Even your closest ally went so far with his revenge." Chat froze at that point. _Her closest ally? Alya? No, he said_ his _revenge..._ He watched as Marinette turned away from Hawk Moth, and heard the quiet sniffling of her tears. _I should intervene now before this gets any worse..._

"Does it still hurt, Marinette? From where your own partner decided to punish you with his own two hands?" Partner? He watched Marinette grabbed her shoulder, the shoulder he injured while battling Miss Fortune.

It was at that moment where it all came together for him, and his world brightened before crumbling before him.

How had Marinette gotten to Ladybug without anyone noticing? She would've at least told him to be wary of an akuma. And what of Ladybug's civilian identity? Surely someone would've found a dead girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes with her ears bleeding from her earrings being ripped out and reported it. There would've been a funeral, but there hadn't been any surrounding anyone with such a description. Surely, Ladybug had family or someone that would've noticed if her civilian self went missing or died...

...unless she wasn't dead.

 **AKUMA!**

Chat snapped back into the scene, reacting instantly to the purple butterfly by throwing his bell. He jump after it and landed in between the two, halting the encounter.

"Ah, Chat Noir, what a wonderful surprise," Hawk Moth exclaimed, silently fuming at the hero's unexpected arrival. _Why has he come?!_

"C-Chat Noir...?" Marinette mumbled, shocked at his arrival and still shaking from the thoughts brought on by the akuma. Even now, it's calling her to release it...

He turned and glanced at her before taking out his baton and charging at Hawk Moth, who held up his cane in defense. The two fought for some time until Chat Noir's baton was knocked away, and he was was shoved to the ground. Before he could get up, Hawk Moth pushed him back down with his cane.

"Finally, after all these months," Hawk Moth was saying as he snatched the bell out of Chat's hands, "I will receive your miraculous." The captured akuma was now fluttering freely again. Chat grabbed the cane with his hands, trying to push it off him.

"You'll never gain my miraculous!" He yelled as he managed to free himself. He jumped back towards his baton and fell into a fighting stance.

"Oh really?" Hawk Moth questioned. "Not even to bring back the one you loved the most?"

Chat froze before a growl escaped his lips, and he lunged at Hawk Moth.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?" Hawk Moth said mockingly. "Does the death of your companion upset you? Don't you want her killer to suffer like you are right now?" Hawk Moth looked over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Chat snarled as he pushed him back. "No matter what you say, I'll never give you my miraculous! Find someone else to join you!"

Instead of anger, Chat realized that Hawk Moth was amused. "Someone else? Fine then. I will, and then she'll take your miraculous." Chat noticed that he was looking over Chat's shoulder again. Looking at...

"MARINETTE, NO!"

~~~

"Have you seen her anywhere yet?" Nino asked as he met back up with Alya. She shook her head in response. They went to the Marinette's but were told that she wasn't there. Alya brushed it off as her strolling through the city, but Nino disagreed.

 _"Strolling through the city full of people who want her gone? If she's not being harassed and bullied, then she's probably somewhere nobody would be."_

They decided to search around. Alya asked a few people, but they were no help.

"The bitch who killed Ladybug? Why would I care where she is?"

"Hopefully, somewhere rotting away. Good riddance."

"She's missing? No wonder the day's been so bright!"

Alya shook her head to stop any tears from forming. To see the cruelty these people had thrown on her friend. _And I was one of them..._ She was determined now more than ever to find Marinette. She wanted to apologize for blaming Marinette for something she didn't do, for not being a friend when she needed one the most... _Maybe I_ was _at fault for her being akumatized..._

"Alya!"

Alya's head snapped up and met Nino's concerned gaze. "Did you hear me?" Alya shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought," she replied, turning to the street now full of people casually walking. "It's just... I haven't been there for her at all. Deep down, I knew things were bad for her, but I didn't know just how bad. The things I said and the things I did to her...I feel terrible about them..."

Nino stood there for a moment in silence as he was struck by a wave of anger. "Alya, are you saying that you want to apologize because you feel guilty...?"

Alya's head snapped back to him. "No!" was what she was about to say until she saw the look on his face. She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to gather her words.

"At first, I probably was," she started. "When I called you last night, I was guilty that Marinette had fallen so low, and I had been a part of the group of people who pushed her. However, after talking it out with you, and even Adrien, I feel different. What I did was wrong, placing blame on her for something she did while akumatized is like blaming you for trying to get rid of my mom or blaming Alix or Max for basically zapping us into oblivion for their own gain. It's not what Ladybug would've wanted, and it's not what Marinette deserves." She was swept up in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank goodness," Nino mumbled, pulling away. "That's how you're going to apologize to her. Tell her what you just told me." Alya nodded. "Now what were you saying earlier?" she asked.

"Right! I was saying that it's a chance she may have taken an abandoned path to avoid the citizens. We should check the paths closer to the abandoned warehouses to see if we can spot her." With a nod, they were off.

As they reached the warehouses, they came across Chat Noir and Hawk Moth in what seemed to be a showdown. Off to the side sat Marinette, and fluttering above her was...

"Marinette!" Alya screamed. "No!"

~~~

Everyone stood frozen as the akuma beckoned to Marinette.

"Join me," Hawk Moth told her as the akuma touched one of the small stud earrings she had taken to wearing. "Become Miss Fortune once more, and punish those who have treated you so terribly."

"Don't do it, Marinette!"

"Fight him off!"

Marinette heard the voices, but was unable to focus on them. A pink butterfly shape outlined her face.

In a building not so far, a tiny red being jumped up, sensing Hawk Moth's akuma once more go after her charge. Not again. _Fight him, Marinette! I believe in you!_

"Listen to them," Hawk Moth continued. "See how they fear your power? They know that they were wrong to you, and now they afraid you will justly repay them for their actions. Why should you care if Paris falls to ruins? What did they do when you were in despair? When you were in ruins, who came to your aid?"

"You c-caused my des-despair..." Marinette struggled to say as she held her head in pain, fighting the akuma.

"I didn't," Hawk Moth retaliated, "I did nothing but open your eyes to what everyone truly thought and felt about you. Even those you cherished have abandoned in your time of need. They are not deserving of nothing but your animosity. You wish to cause them the same pain they caused you, and I can help."

There was shouting all around Marinette, but she couldn't understand them. All she could do was watch as the akuma made her remember how she was treated.

 _"Don't start turning everything in your favor, Marinette!"_

 _"What you did to Ladybug is unforgivable. So we won't have any mercy on you, you bitch."_

 _"SHUT UP! The last thing I need now is some girl, humiliated by her classmate like every fucking day, the murderer of my lady trying to tell me the girl she killed is NOT DEAD!"_

Even when she tried to tell them, no one listened. No matter how low she sunk everyday, it was never enough for the people of Paris.

What do you have left to lose?

Tikki gasped as tears formed in her eyes. Scenes flew through her mind. She saw the struggles Marinette suffered during and after Miss Fortune. She struggled to get out of her cage now more than ever. Her friend needed her!

"Don't give up, Marinette!" she yelled as she continued to throw herself into the cage. **"MARINETTE, PLEASE, STAY STRONG!"**

 _Tikki...?_ Marinette stared at the ground with eyes void of life. She swore she could hear the tiny kwami, but it couldn't be real, right?

 **It's not a dream! I'm still here! Marinette you have to fight him! Remember that he is the villain, and you're the hero!**

Marinette laughed bitterly. _I'm no hero, Tikki. I killed Ladybug; just ask anyone, and they'll tell you._

 **Marinette, that's not true! You are Ladybug! With or without the spots, you are a person of justice and truth.**

 _Oh, Tikki, what's the use of fighting...? What would fighting change...?_

 **Marinette...I need you...I miss you...** A sparkle glimmered in Marinette's eye as she remembered the good times with her kwami.

 **All those good memories we had together... Plus, didn't you make a promise to Paris?**

A flashback between the two appeared of their first battle with Hawk Moth. _"No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"_

 _I...I did say that..._

 **That's right. Even if Paris turns its back on you, I'll always be there for you. But Marinette, I need you to stay strong and be there for me, too. I can sense your energy, and you're right outside. So, let's both fight to reunite, okay?**

Marinette stood up, bangs covering her eyes.

" You're right. I was akumatized and forced to get rid of Ladybug. You and I both know she isn't dead, but everyone else was a different story." Tears rolled down Marinette's cheeks and Hawk Moth grinned evilly while the others gaped in shock.

"I have been yelled at, glared upon, bullied, and beaten mercilessly since that day. My own father hates me for what I did to my mother. Strangers who no nothing about me curse my name."

"Exactly," Hawk Moth agreed. "They don't deserve what everything you've done for them, so why continue?" Marinette's head shot up, and everyone was awestruck not only the intensity of her glare directed at Hawk Moth, but also the familiar determination that burned in her eyes as well.

"Because I made a promise to Paris!" she shouted at him, taking a step forward. "I told made a promise to each and every citizen of Paris that I would keep them safe no matter what! Safe from me and safe from you!" As she was speaking, she marched up to him, ignoring the shocked faces of the three around her. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"And no matter how Paris feels about Ladybug or Marinette, I intend to keep that promise!" She struck her hand out at him, palms facing upward. "Now, return them to me!"

Hawk Moth growled. "I don't know what you're-"

"SHUT UP!" Marinette cut him off. "I am taking Tikki and my earrings back right now!"

"Ha!" Hawk Moth laughed. "How do you intend to do that?! You don't have any of your powers, so what will you do to get her?"

Marinette smirked. "I don't have my powers. However, I still have your akuma!" she said, tapping her earrings. A purple cloud covered her, but it wasn't the same dark and evil purple that normally washed over akuma victims. It was more of a lighter shade and shimmered over her, and Miss Fortune took her place but in a slight change. Where it was once black, it was now a midnight color while the pink colored parts were now gold.

"Impossible!" Hawk Moth snarled. "How-"

"Your akumas feed off emotions. Hatred and anger," Marinette, or now Miss Fortune, explained. "Your akuma is feeding off of all the hatred and anger I have for you! For stealing my miraculous, for causing Paris such devastation!" Hawk Moth cursed before he was surrounded by his akumas. They scattered, and he was gone.

Miss Fortune narrowed her eyes in anger. "Coward..." she mumbled. She searched each building around her until she saw it. Amidst the abandoned buildings was one that looked newer than the others, and more familiar. _I bet he didn't think I would remember his building from the last time..._ She thought as she began running towards it. She didn't get far before she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Marinette, wait!" She turned to find three shocked faces staring back at her.

~~~

There was silence as the three of them stared at Mari- no Miss Fortune. Alya had unconsciously taken a step backwards in fear when she saw Marinette change, memories of Miss Fortune's treatment of her before. She calmed down slightly in realization that the girl was still aware. Cat Noir stood frozen, unable to react at all by what had just happened.

"Marinette," Nino called out again. He was the only one who able to speak at the moment, but then again, he was the only one who was not guilty. "You're Ladybug...?"

"Nino," Miss Fortune called back to him as she turned her head and made eye contact, "I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way. I would've told you one day, but not this soon."

Nino nodded with a small smile. "I understand."

"I don't!" another voice shouted. All eyes turned to see Chat Noir standing there, eyes blazing in various emotions.

He wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. He was still reeling from the clues that all pointed to Marinette being Ladybug earlier. He was happy that his lady was still alive, appalled about the way he had treated her as both Adrien and Chat Noir, and furious at hearing her tell Nino that she would've told him the truth one day.

"So you would've told Nino the truth before telling me? Before telling your own partner?!"

"I tried to tell my own partner," Miss Fortune said in a voice that made Chat Noir cringe. It wasn't a tone of anger or sadness; she spoke as if she was reading it from a script. "I tried, and he hissed and told me to shut up and get lost. My partner hated me so much that I knew he would kill me rather than listen to me."

Chat couldn't say anything in response, because it was all true. He hadn't wanted to hear her out because he thought she was lying. He hadn't thought anything but what Hawk Moth had said was true. He fell to the ground. "I..." He wanted to apologize, but a simple sorry wouldn't change what he had done. He had beaten her, cursed at her, and proceeded to ignore her when she was a citizen in danger.

"What about me then?!" Alya yelled taking a step forward. "Your own friend?! We were best friends?! I would've listened-"

 **"But you didn't either, Alya,"** Miss Fortune's voice cut Alya off with a slight edge to it. She took a breath before continuing on. "I tried to tell you as well, don't you remember? You told me to shut up while our fellow classmates went on to call me a liar." Alya's face was now in tears, but before she could reply, Miss Fortune turned away, prepared once again to leap on the building before Nino stopped her again.

"Marinette, Alya understood what she did was wrong," Nino tried to explain. "We were looking for you so she could apologize."

Miss Fortune made no motion of hearing him until she spoke. "Then, I'll come back after I go after Hawk Moth."

"I'll go with you," Chat mumbled, standing up. Miss Fortune tensed. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are still partners. Wherever you go, I go." She stood frozen before giving a stiff nod.

The two of them jumped towards the building, leaving Nino to comfort Alya.

~~~

"How do you know this is his lair?" Chat asked as they landed.

"Because he had me bring the miraculous to him," she stated quietly. She then raised her leg and kicked the small glass pane. It shattered, and the two of them jumped in.

 _So much for the element of surprise..._ Chat thought, jumping down.

"Tikki?!" Miss Fortune called out. "Tikki, where are you?!"

"Marinette," a small voice shouted, and they turned to find Hawk Moth holding Tikki in a cage.

"Let her go!". Miss Fortune growled. Hawk Moth smirked as his akumas swarmed them.

"And if I don't?" His sentence was barely done before he struck in the face by Miss Fortune's elbow. He clutched his nose in pain, stumbling back and dropping the cage. Miss Fortune grabbed it off the floor and leapt away.

"HOW?!" Hawk Moth raged. "WHY ARE YOU SO POWERFUL?!"

"Because of you," Miss Fortune answered. "Nobody can be akumatized a second time so easily, so you poured more power into this one so that it would work. Then, Miss Fortune would be stronger than she was before. Strong enough to completely take over Marinette, and strong enough to take Chat Noir's Miraculous. Your biggest error is thinking I had nothing left to fight for. But you were wrong." She then held up the cage. "You held my best friend, and that was reason enough to fight you." She then looked at the cage, making eye contact with Tikki.

"I came," she said with a smile. Tikki returned it with one of her own, and replied, "I knew you would."

Hawk Moth was beyond livid. He was suppose to have broken the girl and had her join his side. The two were supposed to take Chat Noir. He was suppose to have them both, but instead he has lost the ladybug miraculous and had his lair discovered. _There's no choice now..._ he thought, staring at a button on the far side of the wall that he had prepared for an accident as this.

"Hey," Chat shouted. Miss Fortune looked up from the cage to see Hawk Moth running to a wall on the side of room.

"Too late!" he yelled, pushing the button. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the building began to crumble. Everything began falling around them. Chat and Miss Fortune were dodging falling objects as Hawk Moth flung a key far away from him.

"That key opens the cage you hold in your hands, leaving you with two choices. You can save your friend or catch me." And with that, he called his akumas to him. Miss Fortune stared at him then at Tikki locked away in this unbreakable prison. She looked at Chat, but he was trying to secure an exit for them. She cursed before deciding.

"We will defeat you, no matter where you hide, Hawk Moth!"

She lunged for the key and opened the cage, grabbing her earrings and setting Tikki free. "A foolish decision!" Hawk Moth called as his butterflies carried him away. "I'll get your miraculous again. Now, I know who you are, Ladybug!" And with that, he vanished. The remaining two escaped out of the makeshift exit Chat kept clear.

"Marinette, you should've stopped him!" Tikki scolded as they walked outside.

"I know, Tikki," Miss Fortune replied, sounding more like the Marinette from months ago, "but, you were more important. We will defeat Hawk Moth, but I can't do that without you."

"Oh, Mari!" Tikki sobbed, hugging her charge's cheek. "You are Ladybug, even without me. You proved that today!"

"I would've been another akuma, maybe even worse, if it wasn't for you!"

"Now," Miss Fortune said as she took out the earrings she had on, "it's time for us to purify this akuma, don't you think?" Tikki nodded and took the earrings. Her hands glowed pink, and a white butterfly flew out. It fluttered around Marinette's hair in thanks before flying away.

"Ready to go home?" Tikki asked.

"Not yet," Marinette said as she turned to face the couple still there. Tikki gasped and went to hide. "It's okay, Tikki. They know." She turned to Chat. "Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 5. Do you still have the other akumas?" Chat nodded silently. "Bring them with you." He nodded once more, and left.

She turned back to Alya. "Go ahead."

Tikki went to sit on Marinette's shoulder to provide her with support. She had a bad feeling about this conversation.

Alya silently stared at her, and jumped when Nino placed his hand on her shoulder. "I..." she started before hesitating. She closed her eyes and gave a firm nod before looking back at the bluenette.

"I want to say I'm sorry," she said, "but it's not enough. No apology can change how I treated you, but I want to try. I want to be there for you like I should've been before. No person should be blamed for what their akuma self has done. You didn't deserve the treatment Paris has put you through..."

Marinette had a small smile at her friend. It seems Alya had understood, but then her next words came out.

"...especially with all you have done for it."

She froze and her smile fell. Nino's face fell in his hands. "Oh," Marinette replied. "I see..." She gave a quiet nod. "Okay then... Thank you for that." Then, she turned and walked away.

As she got out of earshot, Alya turned to Nino. "Was it not good enough...?"

"Alya," Nino said in a scolding tone, "if you hadn't said the last part, it would've been fine."

"What's wrong with the last part?!" Alya retaliated. "With her being Ladybug, she's been suffering by the same people she saved!"

"What's wrong is that it made your whole apology sound as if it was because of how Ladybug was being treated, not Marinette.

"But they're the same-"

"Which tells her that if she wasn't Ladybug, you wouldn't have apologized at all." Alya's eyes widened.

"That's not-! I just wanted... What have I done...?"

Nino shook his head. "If you're still willing, we'll try again the next time we see her."

Alya nodded sadly, and the two of them left the scene.

~~~

"Alya." Alya jumped at the voice and turned to see Ladybug in her window.

"Ladybug!" she gasped, hopping out of her seat.

"I need the Ladyblog. Bring your phone." Alya nodded, and Ladybug swung away.

As she swung and jumped from building to building, people pointed and cheered upon seeing her. Some were crying, and some were frozen with shock.

 **Did you miss being Ladybug?**

"I did..." she mumbled, and Tikki knew what she was thinking. Some of the people who bullied her were now looking upon her as a saving grace.

 **It'll be alright. I'll be here for you.** Marinette smiled in thanks. By the time she landed on the Effiel Tower, there was a crowd of people surrounding it, cheering at the return of their hero.

"They're really glad you're back," Chat said, swinging in with a jar of tainted butterflies. "Ladybug-"

"Let's just get this over with," Ladybug interrupted him as she took the jar. She purified the butterflies all at once before releasing them.

" ** _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"_** she cried as she threw her yo-yo into the sky. Tiny ladybugs flew out and all over the city, healing any damaged from the last few months. Ladybug spotted Alya in the crowd and jumped to her. People swarmed her with questions.

"Ladybug, how have you returned?"

"Why were you away for all of these months?"

"Miss Fortune said you were dead. What happened?"

"Are you going to punish your attacker for whatever harm she caused you?"

"I want to make an announcement to all of Paris. Is this live?" At Alya's nod, she continued, "Miss Fortune succeeded in taking my miraculous, and I have been Hawk Moth's prisoner since. However, I have seen how an akuma victim was treated, and I am disappointed in you all. Sop many of you have been akumatized, and none of you have suffered for the actions of your negative feelings the way you made her suffer."

"That girl was the cause of your imprisonment though!" a voice said, and Ladybug tensed as she recognized the person. It was the face of one of the people who had grabbed her and beaten her. "She was the reason you suffered!"

"She's the reason Ladybug's free!" Chat said as he jumped down beside her. "Hawk Moth went to Marinette and offered her a place by his side, so she could get vengeance for those who wronged her." There was a collective gasp in the crowd.

"That's right!" Alya chipped in. "Marinette didn't take it though! Despite everything, she didn't take the offer because she still knew Ladybug was alive! So instead, she fought against the akuma and freed Ladybug!"

"If she knew Ladybug was alive, why had she never told anyone!"

"Who would listen?!" Nino shouted. "She tried and tried, and nobody wanted to listen to her! So, she accepted what was a cruel fate that nobody should have to accept for something they didn't do. And despite all of you being complete assholes to her, she still didn't turn her back on Paris! She saved Ladybug, and you all are still trying to make her suffer." There was a chatter among the crowd.

"Enough," Ladybug called out, and silence followed. "What you all did cannot be changed, but know that I will be watching over Marinette, and make sure no harm comes to her." Then, she jumped onto a building and swung out of sight, leaving the crowd to mull over their actions.

Ladybug swung into an alley close to her house and de-transformed.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette," Tikki said.

"Just because they were cruel doesn't mean I can abandon them," Marinette told her as Tikki hid in Marinette's jacket. She walked into the door of the bakery and was enveloped into a hug.

"I'm so proud," Sabine told her, and she looked to see that the news was already talking about Ladybug's announcement.

"I am proud, too," Tom said as he stood off to the side. "I am sorry. Ladybug was right; I should've never treated you the way I did."

Marinette gave a timid smile and a short nod, unsure of what to make of her father's apology. "I'm going upstairs to lay down. Good night."

"Good night." They responded back.

As she entered her room, Tikki flew out and onto the desk.

"Marinette, will you be alright?" Tikki asked.

"It's fine, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "I'm just glad you're back." She went to lay down, opting for a nap before changing out of her clothes.

"Will you and Chat be okay?" Marinette tensed, and there was a silence before she replied.

"He disappointed me the most, Tikki. I didn't know Chat could show such cruelty after promising to protect the civilians along my side. I guess I thought he would understand that akumas can't be held responsible for what they've done. He himself has been harmed by many of my own classmates, but he never treated them differently afterwards."

"Maybe it shows how much he loves you," Tikki replied softly.

"If he loved me so much, then he would've tried to do the right thing in Ladybug's absence. His love for Ladybug overpowers everything, even his sense of justice. He's my partner, but we can't be anything more than that." Marinette then closed her eyes as the exhaustion of everything she had done today hit her. Tikki gave her a small kiss on the forehead before turning off the light and laying with her charge.

Neither noticed a black figure hopping away from the window and into the night.


	2. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

I'm am so touched at how many enjoyed this! Originally, it wasn't supposed to be read by anyone; it was just something I wanted for personnel reasons. However, after letting her read it, 3laxx encouraged me to post it. I DIDN'T EXPECT SO MANY FANS! I've stopped writing for many reasons, but her story and your reviews make me want to go on! So, you'll be seeing more of my work in this fandom, and others, and I hope you all enjoy it!

With that being said, it's onto the actual update. After getting approval from the author of Breeze, I am proud to say that I will be writing a sequel for this story! I was going to wait until the actual story was finished, but I am inspired (and excited) to write it immediately! Therefore, you all should be on the lookout within the next couple of weeks or so for it. I hope you enjoy it!

BAI-BAI!

 ** _Jewel Princess Armelia_**


	3. Epilogue

Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy between work and my aunt's wedding. I finally have a break, so I can get you all the second chapter. Plus, I don't have a computer (yet), so I'm typing it on my phone until I do. Enough with excuses though; here's the update you've all been looking for. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!

P. S. for any who are interested, I will be starting an Inuyasha fanfic that will be a SessxKag pairing. Hopefully, you'll check it out.

 _Epilogue_

~(One Month Later)~

Marinette walked into the classroom and was swarmed once again.

"Good morning, Marinette!" Rose called out.

"What's up, Mari!" Alix said, lightly punching her arm.

"H-Hello Marinette," Nathaniel mumbled shyly, hiding behind his sketchbook.

"Are you going to become the class president again?" Max asked. "We would all rather it be you than Chloe."

Marinette walked passed them, saying nothing as she retook her seat in the back of the class. Everyone glanced at each other in concern and worry, but Marinette paid it no mind.

This had been going on ever since Ladybug returned. She would walk in to her classmates crowding her and pleading her to become Class President once again. Apparently, in their anger, none of them noticed that Chloe got rid off everything Marinette had done as class president. No more hourly group study sessions, no more music during study hall, and the new chairs were replaced with cheaper ones so that Chloe could use the money to turn one of the empty classrooms into a personal spa. _I still don't know how the Principal allowed that, but it probably had something to do with the Mayor funding it..._ Marinette thought. Other than her being president, everything seemed back to normal before she became Miss Fortune the first time. Her family, her classmates, and the rest of Paris acted as If Ladybug never left. They acted as if they hadn't tried to isolate and almost kill someone. She was back to babysitting Manon again, and many of the shop owners who she visited all welcomed her with warm smiles. If she didn't know any better, she would've believed that the Miraculous Ladybug healing magic healed the negative feelings of Paris as well.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," a voice called out, snapping Marinette back into present time. As she looked up, she saw the only person who hadn't changed her ways.

"Just because you saved Ladybug doesn't mean that you're some kind of hero," Chloe sneered as she slammed her hands in front of her. "You're nothing but a _liar._ Telling us that Ladybug was dead so we would grieve just so you can go rescue her and gain everyone's favor, but I see who you really are. If Ladybug and I weren't besties, I would have my daddy throw you out of Paris!"

"Chloe give it a rest, already," Alya said, coming up behind the blonde. "You have been trying to put Marinette down ever since she saved Ladybug. All of us here knows that she's a true hero, especially when none of us have been able to tell Hawkmoth no."

"Shut up!" Chloe told her. "You're just trying to work your way into her favor so she'll sit next to you again!" Alya's eyes darkened in anger, and Chloe smiled. "What's wrong, dear Alya? You've driven your only friend away and now your all alone!"

Before Alya could speak, Sabrina walked behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Ignore her," Sabrina said. "She's just lashing out. You know that's not true." That was something that had changed. After Ladybug had returned, Paris tried to get back into Ladybug's favor by doing some research on Miss Fortune's akumatization. They figured out that Chloe had lashed at Marinette for talking to Adrien and verbally abused her. It was under investigation on what they would do about it, mostly because the Mayor was trying to buy a cover-up for the whole thing. Sabrina, however, was not with Chloe when she attacked Marinette, and therefore, shocked and horrified upon hearing what Chloe truly thought of Marinette. After a fight between the two, Sabrina broke off her friendship with Chloe. As a result, she became much better friends with most of her classmates, and had moved to sit next to Ivan, as Nathaniel had went back to his desk, now sitting next to Marinette.

"Lashing out?!" Chloe screeched at her ex-friend. "I have no reason to lash out!" Sabrina's eyes glinted as she looked to Chloe.

"You're lashing out since you've been put on house arrest," she said with a cruel smirk that no one would have thought her capable of having. "Besides school, you're not allowed to leave your room."

"You're kidding!" Nino said with a snicker. Sabrina shook her head and pointed to Chloe's feet.

"Underneath her pants leg is her house arrest anklet, and my dad is outside to make sure she goes home and no where else. Mayor Bourgeois tried, but nobody would take his bribe because of all the previous chaos that she's caused. Only her age prevented them from actually taking her to prison."

Chloe's face turned red in anger and embarrassment as everyone laughed at her misfortune and stormed off to her seat.

Adrien quietly watched Marinette throughout the encounter. They hadn't spoken since then, and Hawk Moth has yet to send out another akumatized since he tried to reakumatize Marinette, so there was no reason Ladybug and Chat Noir had to make an appearance. It left him with a lot to think over everything that happened in the past few months. He still couldn't believe how he treated her, as Adrien or as Chat Noir. At first, he wanted to rationalize it, but couldn't.

 _There isn't really anything I can do to excuse what I've done..._ he thought solemnly as the teacher walked in and instructed them all to their seats. Alya looked on sadly as Marinette never moved from her spot.

~Skip to Lunch~

Marinette sat on the rooftop of the school and looked down at the students who were enjoying the break. Her mom had packed her a generous lunch of her favorite Chinese dishes and a few pastries to go with them. _She really is the best mom ever.._.Marinette thought before noticing a familiar head of brown and red hair. Alya was walking around, no doubt looking for her.

"You should go and see her," Tikki said as she flew out of Marinette's bag. "Maybe she has something to tell you."

"Or maybe she wants to ignore the past few months like everyone else and pretend nothing happened."

"Marinette, she's not like that. You know that."

"Tikki, I don't know," Marinette said with a sigh. "I thought I did. I thought I knew them all well enough. Rose, Mylene, Kim, Max, Alix; I thought I knew them all, but I was wrong. I was wrong, and I was hurt because of it. I don't want to take any other chance or give them another opening to hurt me. I just can't..."

"Oh, Marinette..." Marinette smiled at Tikki and gathered her things.

"Come on, Tikki," she said. "It's almost time for us to go."

Marinette walked down the stairs and through the hallway. She opened the classroom door and crashed into someone.

"Oh Marinette! I'm so sorry!"

Marinette looked up at the voice and bluebell eyes met emerald. She froze there on the ground.

"A-Adrien..." They haven't spoken at all, and the last time she made eye contact with him his eyes were filled with hatred. She had made a point to avoid him, even after the return of Ladybug. Just like Chat Noir's, gaining Adrien's hatred was something else that hurt her more than anything else.

"Do you want me to help you...?" She flinched as his hand came into view. Adrien immediately pulled his hand back at the sight.

"I'm sor-"

"MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice bellowed.

Everyone looked to see an akumatized standing on the ground floor. She was in a plain royal purple dress the stopped at her knees with black tights and dark purple boots. On top of her chest was the letter 'J' in gold and she wore a gold mask on top of her eyes and a purple hairclip. She looked like a superhero, but everyone knew she was the exact opposite.

"I am Maiden Justice! I plant out the justice that is supposed to given, instead of the justice that the police think is right!" The akuma turned to the bluenette.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng! My master tells me that you are the only thing standing in between me and my target: Chloe Bourgeois!"

"ME?!" Chloe yelled. "I don't even know you, you super wannabe! Why are you targeting me!"

"Why you?!" Maiden Justice sneered. "Because it's your fault that Ladybug was captured! You were the one who caused Miss Fortune, as well as several akuma! All you do is cause trouble, and the worse you get is being stuck in your lavish palace?! I think you deserve prison, and I'll be sure you go there!" The akuma turned to Marinette. "Now, come down here and face me so I can get through you and to her!"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. This was the first akuma since the battle between her and Hawk Moth, but she never thought about the fact that she would be attacked in civilian form. _I should've known though..._ she thought angrily as she made her way to the stairs.

"Marinette, wait!" She froze as Adrien jumped in front of her, cutting off her way to the stairs. "You can't go down there!" She quickly adverted her eyes away from him.

"Adrien, I can't explain it now, but I have to go down there."

"I understand; what I meant is that you can't go down there alone," he said in a low voice.

"What are you-" She froze as he held up the hand, which sported his silver ring.

"I know we aren't on good terms, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are still a team." Marinette froze in shock as she stared at him. "We can talk about it later, but right now we need a plan formed in like 30 seconds."

A moment later, Marinette walked down the stairs and stood in front of the akuma.

"Marinette, I respect you," the akuma said. "Just stand aside and let me get to Chloe. She deserves no mercy, from anyone."

"Hawk Moth lied," Marinette said. "I am not stopping you from anything, especially not from getting Chloe."

Maiden Justice looked shocked until the butterfly mask appeared around her. After a moment, it disappeared and she looked furious.

"I see," she mumbled before pointing to Marinette. "You stole Ladybug's miraculous! How could you?! You're worse than Chloe!" She touched her hair clip and a sword appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Marinette. "You don't deserve prison; you deserve to be executed!"

She lunged at Marinette, sword swung above her head poised to attack...

"Not so fast!" CLANK!

...and came in contact with Chat Noir's baton.

"Chat Noir!" Maiden Justice gasped in shock before narrowing her eyes. "Why are you protecting her?! She stole Ladybug's miraculous!"

"I find that hard to believe seeing as Ladybug herself called me down here," he replied with a smirk. He then took advantage of the akuma's shock to knock her backwards.

Maiden Justice glared at him. "If Ladybug called you down here, then where is she?!"

"She's on her way; don't you worry!" Chat turned to the crowd. "In the mean time, all of you get somewhere safe!" Nobody wasted time, and the school was cleared instantly. Marinette took the time to run off and hide in an empty classroom. Tikki immediately appeared.

"That was...unexpected," Marinette said as she sunk to her knees. Tikki looked on in concern.

"Marinette, he's right," she said. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be a team despite their issues, and right now Chat needs you!"

That snapped Marinette back. "You're right!" she said as a look of determination formed upon her face. "Tikki, spots on!"

The akuma was easy to take down afterwards. The miraculous duo fought as if they had never separated before. Soon, the battle was over.

Marinette hid off and detransformed in a nearby supply closet. She stepped out, and Adrien was waiting for her.

"So, I guess we need to have that talk about now huh...?" he said scratching the back of his head. Marinette looked away, but nodded. They went out of the school and into the park. Because of the akuma attack, classes had been dismissed earlier. Adrien figured he had maybe an hour before Gorilla came looking for him.

"So..." Marinette started as she stared at the ground. "You are Chat Noir..."

"Are you surprised...?" Adrien asked, hesitation in his voice.

"Well, not anymore. I guess it makes sense why you hated me after my akumatization, so-"

"Please, stop there." The anguish in his voice forced her to look up at him.

"I'm so... so sorry..." Tears sprang in his eyes, but he continued on. "I don't deserve any forgiveness for how I treated you, as Adrien or Chat. I shouldn't have acted that way, not as a hero of Paris and not as your friend. I destroyed your trust, and made you feel such pain that I regret. I can't apologize enough for anything I've done, but I swear I'll do anything just to you want for as long as it takes to earn your trust back."

By the time he was done talking, the tears had spilled down his face. He looked away in an attempt to hide them, but Marinette saw them anyway. There was silence for such a time that Adrien figured that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Here." Suddenly, a pink and white cloth was in his face. He looked up and was shocked to see the soft smile on her face. She gently wiped his face as she spoke.

"I may have been hurt, but deep down I wasn't shocked at Chat Noir's anger towards me. I realized a while ago that I would've been just as upset to hear that you were killed by an akuma, and I don't know how I would've reacted."

"But that's no excuse, my-...Marinette!" he shouted, stumbling just slightly. "That's no excuse for how you've been treated! You shouldn't have been isolated and bullied!"

"Because I've helped Paris so much as Ladybug, right...?" Marinette mummbled more to herself then to Adrien.

"No!" he said immediately, making Marinette freeze. "Because you're Marinette! Because Marinette is sweet and kind and helpful and cares so much about her friends and is never hesitant to help out strangers! Because you give _so_ _much_ to everyone you meet without expecting anything back, and everyone shunned you when you needed us the most. I just...I'm so ashamed..."

As more tears formed, Marinette continued to wipe them, even as tears rolled down her own cheeks.

"Thank you, Kitty," Adrien jumped slightly at the nickname before making eye contact with her. "Everyone just acted as if nothing ever happened; they treated me as if the past few months hadn't happened. I can't be around any of them without remembering how they were before. I was never even given an apology from any of them..." She let out a sigh as she turned away.

"Only Alya apologized, but even she wasn't apologizing for what happened to _Marinette_ ; she was apologizing to _Ladybug._ I couldn't truly accept it because I couldn't help but think: What if I wasn't Ladybug? Would she have still apologized? I just had too many mixed feelings about what she said, so I couldn't really go back to how we were before." She then turned back to him, and he was stunned by her smile.

"You were the only one who felt the need to apologize to me. To _Marinette_ , and I can't stay angry at you for that. After all, Ladybug and Chat Noir are still a team." Adrien wrapped his arms around the bluenette, who held him just as tightly.

After a few moments, Adrien broke the silence. "So, we are okay? We will get through this, right?"

"It'll take a while for us to get back to the way we were before and for me to completely trust you again, but we can get through this, Adrien. We _will_ get through this." Adrien smiled in her hair and nodded. The two silently held onto each other as their kwamis watched over them from their hiding spots.

"Are they gonna be okay, Sweet Tooth?" Plagg asked. Tikki rolled her eyes at the name, but smiled at him none the less.

"Of course they will. They understand each other's feelings more than anyone else. Master Fu said it best: _They're made for each other_."

 _ **~THE END~**_

Alright, that took longer than I thought, and I'm so sorry for all those who waited. I changed my ending at least 3 times before I was fully satisfied. Regardless, it's done, and I don't plan on uploading anything else until I can get a laptop. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and I can't wait to see the ending of the fanfic Breeze!


End file.
